


First Real Dinner

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [42]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of you had ever gone out to dinner together not in the 6 months you’d been dating but Bucky was about to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Real Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jennyhorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyhorror/gifts).



Bucky always knew that you pushed him to be a better person, to do things that terrified him even if you weren’t aware you were doing it. Simply by being with you he wanted to do things that scared him for you, wanted to give you things he wouldn’t give himself, wanted to be better, do better...and he liked that. Liked that you encouraged him to be the best he could be in a world that had given him little encouragement to do that.

You’d been together for six months and in that time you two hadn’t gone out on a date; no fancy dinner, no cinema, no nothing...and you understood why. Bucky didn’t like going out, didn’t like being stared at although that had died down a bit in recent months, and much preferred to stay in with you and some form of take-away and you could get behind that, you really could. You didn’t much like eating in front of people you didn’t know either, years’ worth of judging stares questioning why you’d be eating that at your weight or why you wouldn’t be and instead would be eating something like salad, had done that to you. But you also wanted to eat out with him, to spend a night with him dolled up and fancy. To eat nice food and show him off and be shown off...you just didn’t tell him, you never wanted to push him when it came to his fears, his insecurities. You didn’t want to hurt him and push him further than he could be pushed. 

But that had been before, before he’d made a decision, before he’d heard you talking about it with Wanda. He had never realised how badly you wanted to go out for dinner with him, a proper dinner. Maybe back in the day that would have been one of the first things he did with you, a nice dinner, his uniform, your dress...but he’d lost his way a long time ago and you were helping him find it again. So he made a decision to face that fear of people looking at him, at the stares, and take you out. No warning, no hints, just you, him, and a dinner that would probably go on Tony’s credit card that he still hadn’t noticed missing. 

“I’m taking you out tonight.” 

“What?” You were barely awake, nearly falling asleep in your breakfast, and it took a while comprehend what he was saying because as much as you loved Bucky you’d never expected him to say anything like that at all. You’d grown used to the idea of private nights in rather than nights out.

“I’m taking you out for dinner tonight...for our 6 month anniversary.” You’d completely forgotten about that as well, but then you supposed if any one of you wasn’t going to forget things it would be Bucky. He was so scared of forgetting that he wrote everything down, every important date, every random little thing that he didn’t want to forget. Not even once. 

“O...okay? Not that i’m not excited, but i’m surprised....” Very surprised. You watched as Bucky came to stand between your open legs, a hand brushing hair out of your face. There was a lot going on in that head of his you could tell.

“Look, doll, I know we haven’t really...gone out...and I just. I want to do that for you.” 

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind.” You slid your arms around his neck, imploring him to tell you if he didn’t want to do this. You didn’t want to force him into anything or make him feel like he had no choice and couldn’t tell you. 

“I’m sure, baby, let me do this.” You nodded, letting press a kiss to your round cheek before leaving you to your breakfast. You knew that if he was being that persistent then this was genuinely his idea and something he wanted to go through with. It made the unease disappear and the excitement well up because the two of you were going out for dinner together for the first time and you’d finally get to show him off and be shown off...because if there was one thing Bucky had ingrained in you it was that he was incredibly proud of you. 

Proud to have you as his partner, proud to wake up next to your soft round body, proud to watch you work. Proud, so very, very proud. And you were proud of him too. Proud of how far he’d come, proud that he kept going even when life seemed bleak, proud to say he was your lover, friend, and partner. 

So you went about your day with this buzz of excitement, wondering what to wear, what to do, what to eat, where you’d end up going. Questions, questions and more questions. Everyone could tell that something was going on, but you were off in your own world half the time that you didn’t really answer any of their questions. Steve knew what was happening of course, Bucky had told him...had expressed his feelings about it and Steve tried his best to help. Not that he had much experience with taking a lady out to dinner, but he knew a few places that Tony had dragged him to to ‘show him the wonders of the 21st century’ or actually to show him how deep Tony’s pockets went and to draw Steve out of his shell a little. 

You spent a good hour trying to pick what to wear, short or long? Flowing or tight? Until you settled on something that you felt brave enough and happy enough and secure enough in wearing, something that showed the roundness of your stomach, the lumps at your side, and width of your hips and showed them to be as beautiful as you’d started to believe they were. 

“You ready?” The knock was gentle against your door, Bucky had punched far too many holes into them in the past that he was now comically gentle when he knocked on them. 

“Just as second, i’ll meet you by the elevator” You listened to his footsteps move down the hall as you finished the last of your make-up and ran to grab your shoes, coat, and bag. 

Your breath was nearly taken away when you saw him, he normally had that effect on you but this was different, he looked fifty shades of dashing dressed smartly, not quite a suit, but close enough...it always amused you how tight shirts were on him and his broad body, but now it was just breath taking. The way it clung to his arms and chest...he was very lucky that you weren’t dragging him back into a room. But, for him seeing you had a similar reaction, the shy smile that bit into your lip, the stretch of fabric against your skin...the curve of hips that he enjoys grabbing. He was so goddamn lucky to have you.

“You look...amazing...god...”

“You look pretty dapper yourself” You took the last steps towards him, smoothing down the creases in his shirt with your hands, merely an excuse to touch him. He looked amazing and for once rather than feeling unworthy, you just felt good, proud, like the two of you were some power couple about to shake up everyone’s world and not simply go out for dinner. 

He didn’t tell you where you were going, not that the restaurant really mattered, what mattered was that the two of you were going out together. You’d have been happy to sit in a pizzeria or a fast food restaurant if it meant the two of you were together, enjoying each other’s company. 

The walk there was quiet; quiet conversation, your arms linked and for both of you the stares for once didn’t seem like a problem because you were facing them together and who cared what strangers thought? You were together and you were proud and you were happy and that was what mattered. Fuck anyone else. 

And then you found yourself sat across from him in a low lit room, candle in the centre of the table bouncing light off of his eyes, and you wondered how you were paying for all...this. 

“So...who’s paying?”

“Tony’s credit card.” The boyish smirk had you shaking your head in a mixture of amusement and admonishment, not that you wouldn’t gladly make Tony pay for your meal, he had offered on more than one occasion to spend what was small and seemingly unimportant amounts of money to him but massive amounts to you on all of you.

“Stealing is wrong, you know.”

“Then you shouldn’t have stolen my heart in the first place.”

“That was...-” You pressed a hand against your mouth as you giggled at the terribly adorable line, “Terrible?” You took his hand in yours across the table, “-sweet. Oddly enough, it was endearing.” It was always endearing to see Bucky let go of some of the morose, to see him be cheeky and silly and just like a little boy with his hand in the sweetie jar. 

“I love you.” The hand in yours turned, palm up, fingers twisting between yours, a thumb stroking the top of your own. Rough, calloused skin against smooth. “I love you too, doll.” When you were younger you never thought this would be you. That you would be happy, with a man like Bucky by your side, in love and so so so happy. You thought you’d be alone with fifty cats or have to settle with someone you didn’t really love because they were the only person who wanted you. You doubted your ability to fall in love, to be happy, to be someone’s girlfriend and yet here you were. Staring into the eyes of one of the best men you know, candle light flickering between the two of you and the most expensive menu you’d ever seen in front of you. 

You ordered your food and talked, hands not letting each other go. Topics ranged from old stories together and new ones, of the other Avengers, of family and silliness. You never failed to be able to talk to Bucky, to laugh with him, and on days when neither of you wanted to talk the silence was comfortable and calm. 

The food was delicious, worth more than the paycheck you used to get back as a teenager, but that was where having a friend like Tony came in handy, that and he was surprisingly good at giving advice to anyone but himself. 

You found yourself walking back to the tower, leaning heavily against Bucky’s side as the two of you went, “Thank you for this...”

“Happy anniversary.” A kiss was pressed to the crown of your head and you sighed happily pushing closer to him. Happy anniversary indeed.


End file.
